


Until We Meet Again

by jonginsomniac



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, destiny!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 04:58:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4378019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonginsomniac/pseuds/jonginsomniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyungsoo and Jongin are on two paths of the same road.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Until We Meet Again

 

** Until We Meet Again  **

10/03/2015 8:00 AM

Kyungsoo's mornings were strictly regulated on schedules. A certain amount of time was allotted for everything, from brushing his teeth and getting dressed to leisure time for staring out the window into the morning sunrise until the dark dusty sky illuminates with the vibrant red. The moment he was off by so much as a minute he was panicking, his mind automatically began to recalculate everything in order to find a compromise. Cut an extra thirty seconds here and there to make up for lost time. He left his house every morning at exactly 7:25am. Kyungsoo had a small apartment on the outskirts of downtown, it was affordable and simple. The neighborhood was quiet and safe so the boy was content with his home. It also happened to be a short seventeen minute walk from his office (fifteen minutes when he felt particularly energetic in the morning). About five minutes e n route was Kyungsoo's  favourite café, Burnt Tongue. It was squished in between a small bookstore and a petite boutique, easily hidden and unoticeable  if not for the orange sign that had first caught Kyungsoo's attention. The café was a small space but quaint and somehow relaxing just in its quiet atmosphere. Kyungsoo walked in promptly at 7: 30am  and ordered his usual coffee and  favourite  banana and chocolate chip muffin. Here  he sat a while, munching on his fluffy and freshly baked muffin, and stared out the window. The roads were still relatively empty this early in the morning so his eyes settled on the thick clouds above. They traced the swirls and ripples created in the blue sky as his mind slowly made a mental to- do list for the day. Being at Burnt Tongue gave Kyungsoo some time to brush off the last bits of his sleep and become fully awake for work. At 7:50am Kyungsoo got off his usual seat by the window and threw out his wrapper before getting to work by 8: 00am .  

10/03/2015 1:05 PM

If anything good comes from Mondays it was the fact that Jongin finished his classes early. He only had two classes today so by the time it was noon, the boy was racing out of campus. Today, he was in an especially good mood because he had dance practice after class. If Jongin could manage to find passion in anything it would be dance. He was good at it, for one, and it was the only thing that made him feel alive-- or anything at all. He was in his second last year of college and soon he'd be thrust into the real world where he'd be forced to decide what he wanted to do for quite possibly the rest of his life. No pressure. He wasn't the type to live with big ambitions. The goals he had were usually centered around immediate and pressing deadlines, like finishing that five page paper in organic chemistry due on Wednesday. He was admittedly an anxious procrastinator. Graduation was just around the corner and the matter of his life after became more and more unrelenting with every day that passed and so, he found a sort of comfort in dancing. It eased his mind and helped him find some peace and steadiness in his otherwise disorganized life. There was nothing more exhilarating than dancing, he found all the ways to push himself to the limit without breaking. He broke boundaries with dance, finding a compromise for the elegance and fluidity that his life tragically lacked. 

He walked out of the campus and headed to the bus stop across the street. He settled into a seat at the back of the bus, recognizing some of the other people that frequented this bus on Mondays like himself. Half way  e n route to the studio Jongin received a text from Luhan.  _ Practice is cancel ed _ _, studio is closed today_.  Jongin mouthed a curse and got off the bus at the next stop. Jongin realized too late that  it was a poorly thought out decision because he didn't actually know which  stop he had just gotten off at. Luckily his college was still within sight so he it wasn't completely foreign territory. It was relatively pleasant looking neighborhood just pass  downtown and campus. There were couples chatting and birds chirping but it was still mostly unfamiliar. It wouldn't be a problem to get home from here so for now it was only a matter of waiting for the next bus. The dancer signed out loud, d isappointed to have his practice cancel ed.  H e decided to walk around with nothing better to do and time to spare. 

He came across a café with a quirky title, Burnt Tongue. Jongin chuckled to himself before checking his phone for the time, it was just past one so he decided to head in and order something to eat before waiting for the bus. The  café  was small but it had quite a bit of people inside: groups of chic hipsters laughing over coffee, couples talking together, and the odd person here and there sitting alone reading a book. The smell of the café made Jongin’s stomach sing, the fresh smell of baked goods and coffee made the boy pleasantly relaxed. He decided he liked this place, it had a soothing kind of ambience. He took a seat by the window and looked at the menu. He settled for a coffee and a banana and chocolate chip muffin. 

\-- 

19/03/2015 10:35 AM

“So guys, I have some important information to share.” Luhan said dramatically over lunch one day. He put his sandwich down while standing up and putting his palms on the table for dramatic effect. Jongin took another bite of his own sandwich and wiped the crumbs off the edge of his lips as he waited to be blown away by the older boy’s sudden broadcast.  

“Remember how I told you I had a job interview last week well I passed and I’m starting work this afternoon! You know that office building we always pass by when we go to the studio, that is officially my new workplace.” Luhan explained proudly, pretending to wipe off the  tears from his eye.  _ New _ _workplace_ because Luhan has already been hired and fired from three  places this year. 

Jongin choked on his sandwich, Sehun patted his back until he could breathe again. 

“You’re working at an office? You mean those white collared, nine-to-five jobs? You?” Jongin and Sehun laughed at the older boy who only responded with a deathly glare. Luhan has been Jongin’s friend since high school and as much as Jongin loved him, Luhan was obnoxiously loud and had enough melodrama to be in  theater . Just the thought of him working in a tiny cramped cubicle, crunching numbers into a computer the entire day made Jongin hysterical. 

“Well, I need a job and this is a good place to start.” Luhan mumbled while sitting back down. Jongin knew Luhan was right, truthfully a part of Jongin envied Luhan because at least he was in the process of getting his life together while Jongin kept stalling and putting all his issues on hold. It’s as if he had come across a wall and while everyone else found a way to get over it, be it climb over or find a rope, Jongin was left staring at the wall waiting for it to disappear. 

Regardless, he was proud of his friend and gave him a congratulatory hug. Before they finished their lunch and left for class, Luhan also managed to convince them to spend Friday night celebrating at Crazy Eight. 

19/03/2015 2:55PM

After working an hour with the new intern, Kyungsoo could easily say that disliking Luhan was a complete understatement of his resentment to the new co-worker. He admitted Luhan was friendly and he did his work relatively well but there was no way to shut him up. It didn’t help that his desk was right next to Kyungsoo making him the output of 90% of his useless bantering. So after working with Luhan and showing him the ropes to his new job, Kyungsoo already knew the following unnecessary details of Luhan’s life: he moved from China to attend university in Seoul, he liked soccer and if you mention Chelsea to him he’ll rip off your head, he knew the culinary arts of instant noodles and almost burnt down his kitchen on more than one occasion, sometimes when he missed his home he would go to Chinatown and find a good Chinese restaurant to eat the pain away, he loved  to dance, and his two best friends were apparently the worst people you’ll ever meet. 

“They’re in the same dance team as me but I’m obviously better anyway,“ He said while dramatically flipping his hair back. “maybe I’ll introduce you to them one day, Kyungsoo!” Kyungsoo rubbed his temple with his thumb and index finger. He imagined three different types of Luhan laughing in a circle around him, no he couldn’t bare to see the people that would consensually decide to spend time with this boy.    


He took a deep breath and  replied with an over exaggerated fake smile. He checked the clock hanging on the wall, two more hours until he could go home. Kyungsoo  pulled out his cellphone checking both left and right to make sure his boss wa sn’t around before sending an angry text to his boyfriend.

_ [2:55PM] Chanyeol, I am dying at work, please save me.  _

\--  

20/03/2015 11:47 PM

Crazy Eights was the notorious hook up spot for university students. It was club filled with students  either looking for a good time or trying to forget that finals were fast approaching. The club itself was s u r prisingly  a n ice  place  even i f it did mostly accommodate  broke college student s .  I t had an almost elegant interior with glass and crystal interior designs and a well-spaced lounge area.  The three boys, however, were naturally drawn to the dance floor but only after downing a couple of shots in honor of Luhan’s new job. Jongin lost the two boys in the sea of people and lost himself in the heavy bass. He shut off his senses in favor of the pleasant buzz of  alcohol streaming through his system, leaving a wide smile on his face. Somewhere between the hazy breaths and loud music  Jongin  met him. Jongin’s not sure when he got here but all he knew was that the boy had hips to die for. He pulled on Jongin’s shirt and rolled his hips down on the dancer. Jongin tipped his head and settled his hands against the boy’s waist as the smaller boy grinded against him. Jongin was far too drunk to keep track of time but the next thing he knew he had the boy up against the wall, only a couple of heavy breaths away. 

“So, what’s your name?” Jongin asked, leaning his forehead against the other boy. His breath was heavy from dancing and all he wanted to do was kiss the smirk off the pretty stranger’s face. 

“Baekhyun. What about you, sweet heart?” The boy-- Baekhyun, smiled while hooking a finger to the belt loop of Jongin’s jeans, bringing him closer. Jongin lost himself in Baekhyun's pretty eyes that were outlined in thick eyeliner and shined in the light. 

“Jongin,” is about all the dancer was able to say before Baekhyun pulled him  into a kiss. It was sloppy and hot, Jongin liked the way Baekhyun tugged on his thick lips. He tipped Baekhyun’s chin back for better leverage and slipped his tongue inside letting the heat engulf him. He pressed him against the wall until Baekhyun’s hands wraps around the taller boy, holding him close. There was a sense of desperation in the way Baekhyun kissed Jongin, like he needed this badly. But Jongin probably did too. 

They went back to Baekhyun’s apartment, the closer of the two boys’ homes and fell into his twin sized bed. Just barely enough room for them. Jongin didn't usually do this. Maybe every now and again to fill an admittedly empty part of his heart with the hope that it could cover up the lack of love in his life. It never really did but Jongin was too busy to focus on that now, far too gone from intoxication and the way Baekhyun pressed small kisses onto the curve of Jongin's neck and around his collarbones. 

Jongin groaned and sat up to lift off his shirt then hurried with Baekhyun’s soon after. Jongin admitted having sex with a stranger was probably lackluster compared to doing this with someone he loved but he couldn’t deny the attraction he felt to Baekhyun, even if it is purely physical and temporary with his inebriated mind. Baekhyun looked beautiful as he lied sprawled across his blue bed sheets. His black hair was damp against his forehead, messy but almost erotic in the was they stuck against his forehead, and his eyes were outlined with a thin line of dark kohl that contrasted against his porcelain pale skin. His chest was rising and falling rapidly as he tried to catch his breath. He pressed kisses against the stranger’s sharp collarbone and down his chest. Baekhyun sat up after and captured Jongin’s lips into another kiss before shifting around so the dancer was sitting up against the headboard of the bed. Somewhere between the breathy moans Jongin though he heard a desperate please slip from Baekhyun’s lips as he unbuttoned Jongin’s pants.  

Jongin found the lube next to Baekhyun’s bed, buried under stacks of papers in a drawer. He poured the transparent substance all across his fingers until it was dripping on the bed. Baekhyun took Jongin easily, two fingers quickly pressed inside him. Jongin added the third finger and buried his fingers knuckles deep until Baekhyun was moaning chorus of  yes, yes, yes . Baekhyun whimpered as Jongin removed  his fingers, grabbing the lube once more for his cock. He helped Jongin out of his pants and lathered the boy’s leaking member. Baekhyun sunk down into Jongin’s cock earning a deep moan resonating from Jongin’s throat.

Baekhyun adjusted to the size and slowly pulled out and sunk back down until he found a steady pace. He fucked himself in Jongin slowly,  leaning  his head against the crook of Jongin’s neck as his  heavy breath dampened his skin. Jongin steadied Baekhyun with his hands securely around his waist until they were a chorus of skin slapping and heavy moans. He held the smaller boy as he fucked himself faster. He was close, Jongin felt so close and the adrenaline pumping through him made him exponentially higher, he felt like for a split second that he was on top of the world. He brings his hand around Baekhyun’s cock, quickly working it to its climax. Jongin comes first, a loud moan ripping from his lips and Baekhyun comes a moment later. The europhic feeling along with fatigue hazed his senses  but he’s sure the name that slips from Baekhyun’s name was not his. 

Who the fuck was Chanyeol? 

 20/03/2015 11:40 PM

“H-how long?” Kyungsoo stuttered. He could feel the tears threatening to spill from his eyes but no, he put what little strength he had to will them away. He wanted to be strong, he told himself that he wasn’t going to cry. “How long have you been seeing him, Chanyeol?” 

“Two months.” A whirlwind of memories flash before Kyungsoo’s eyes as he remembered all that the couple has done in just two month. Kyungsoo thought about all their hushed late night conversations over the phone when the two of them were in bed. They’d talk about anything and everything. Kyungsoo remembered falling in love with Chanyeol’s sleepy deep voice and the way his speech would begin to slow down as the boy started to fall asleep. He remembered the I love you’s and sweet dream’s that would were tenderly whispered right before they fell asleep. Precious words hung from the other's lips so carefully, whispered so slowly. Kyungsoo could barely look at the older boy in the eyes  without the harsh feeling of betrayal deep in his chest. 

“Kyungsoo, look I-I wanted to tell you the truth but-“  

“Shut up, you know I don’t want to hear that bullshit.” Kyungsoo cut in. His life wasn’t a movie nor was it some  sappy drama, he didn’t need to hear the pathetic excuses that only sound like a broken record now. He only wanted some closure, he wanted everything to be fixed.  

“Who is he?” Kyungsoo asked. His tears blurred his vision now but he blinked them away immediately. They were  sitting on Kyungsoo’s couch and on most days Kyungsoo would be curled up right against Chanyeol as the taller boy’s arms drape over the smaller boy. A part of Kyungsoo wanted to reach over and bury himself in Chanyeol’s chest and pretend this wasn’t happening. 

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol looked down now, away from Kyungsoo and let out a deep sigh as he decided to completely come clean. “I met him at the club, I got a little too drunk with Jongdae and I wasn’t thinking right but after I saw him again and again and we knew we couldn’t be together. I told him about you so I never slept with him but... ” His voice trailed off without completing the sentence. He didn't really need to. Kyungsoo grew up with Chanyeol, he’s known the older boy since high school and as annoying and obnoxious as Chanyeol was, Kyungsoo could never hate him. Even now, he couldn’t bring himself to hate Chanyeol. He was angry and on the verge of tears but he barely had the will to say goodbye to his close, close friend. He couldn't let anger or a broken relationship ruin too many years of good friendship. 

“I-If you like him then go date him. Why are you wasting your time with me?” Kyungsoo muttered bitterly. He barely had any strength in voice but he tried, God, he tried. He wanted to leave but this was his house. He wanted Chanyeol to leave just as much as he wanted none of this to be happening. He wanted to curl up against Chanyeol and listen to him babble on about whatever was on his mind. He wanted to stability,  it’s what Kyungsoo thrived off. But this was chaos. This was Kyungsoo's stable fortress falling apart. 

“Soo, you know it’s not that easy. I lo--“ 

“Don’t say it. Please don’t say that.” Kyungsoo finally broke down. After, every bit of strength he had vanished and the tears began to stream down his face. He quickly muttered to Chanyeol to see himself out the door then ran into his room and locked the door.  

\--  

21/03/2015 7:30 AM

Kyungsoo spent the entire day in bed. His morning regime was put off-- everything was put off. He woke up in the morning only to lie in bed and stare off at the ceiling. He stared at the blank white ceiling and traced out all  tiny cracks in the corners of his  room. He called in at work telling them he was ill and wouldn't be able to come  the next few days, Kyungsoo rarely missed work so it wasn't hard to convince them for  time off. He did n't leave his bed until the afternoon. His  mind wandered in and out of consciousness, he wished for it all to be one big twisted dream.  

 21/03/2015 7:30 AM

Jongin woke up to the bright rays of the sun hitting his face and the musky smell of sex in the morning. He pulled the blanket over his head to hide his face from the sun which was only increaing the pounding in his head. Memories began to resurface and Jongin realized this wasn't his bed nor was he alone in this bed. He turned over and faced the stranger-- Baekhyun, right?-- asleep next to him. He looked awfully at peace when he slept, his eyeliner had smudged and the hard lines of his face softened. He looked cute. Jongin quietly slipped out of bed and retrieved his clothing, silently throwing on his shirt and jeans. He left the house silently without waking up the other  boy.  

Jongin stretched his arms and yawned as his made his way out of the apartment. He didn’t have the slightest clue how he got here last night, details from the night before were still too fuzzy but as he began to walk he realized that that place wasn’t completely foreign. He recognized  this neighborhood. He continued walking down the road trying to remember why he felt the rush of nostalgia until he came across the all too familiar café, Burnt Tongue. He didn’t hesitate to go inside. 

Jongin took a seat by the window and ordered something to eat. The  café  was almost completely empty. He pulled up his phone from his pocket and  checked the time, it was 7: 30am . Of course not  many people would be out and about so early on a Saturday morning. He spent the morning in the café eating breakfast and calling his friends to make sure they got home alright. 

\--  

26/03/2015 7:15 PM

Kyungsoo spent the day staying in bed except for periodic breaks for water and food. He didn't think he'd be like this. He assumed  he'd be the type to grieve momentarily but swallow the pain down and force himself to function  back to normal. Kyungsoo wasn't the type to open up to people easily and maybe that was the problem. There were only a handful of people that he'd open himself up to and Chanyeol was one of them . He gave so much of himself to the older boy and it hurt to think that he may never get those parts of himself back. 

He didn't think he'd be reduced to lying down in bed all day and drowning in a pool of his own misery but he did. He spent the day playing back ever  cherished memory he had with Chanyeol despite knowing how much it pained him to do so, he played it all back in his head like a broken recorder and when the tears would start to prickle down, he let  them.   

Kyungsoo was a wreck, he knew it but he couldn't bring himself to break out of it.  

26/03/2015 8:02 PM

The next few days begin to drift by purposelessly for Jongin. He felt a dark cloud over his head but couldn't quite find the cause. After that weekend at Crazy Eight something simply felt off. It wasn't because of Baekhyun because to be quite honest Jongin hoped he wouldn't ever run into him again. Whatever it was  it left Jongin in bed for majority  of the day. He didn't feel motivated to do anything.  H e still went to dance practice but only because he didn't want his friends to worry. Regardless, his friends could probably sense  the lack of  enthusiasm coming from the boy. He felt aimless and exhau sted . 

There was an unexplainable loneliness in his life that he never felt before. It was strange and a little absurd but he couldn't shake it off. There was a dull empty ache in his chest and it drained him.  

\-- 

 

30/03/2015 8:30 AM

It took Kyungsoo until the end of the week to begin to pick himself back together. That and 30 angry text messages from the intern Luhan (who he definitely didn't remember giving his phone number to). So he forced himself out of bed Sunday night to finally clean his room and attend to his neglected laundry and dishes. He woke up routinely on Monday tried to force himself to put away the last few days of misery. Kyungsoo attempted to put the order he thrived off  back into his life, he followed his daily routine in the morning, visited the  c afé  before work and told himself that he could get through this. When Luhan saw Kyungsoo at work, he was relieved. Kyungsoo tried to give the boy a small smile but he  still felt upset and drained of emotions. Also, a smile would only invite Luhan to continue to pester Kyungsoo more.  

"Hey," Kyungsoo's thoughts were interrupted by Luhan. He wasn't listening to anything the intern was saying up to this  point until he put his hand on

Kyungsoo's  shoulder. Kyungsoo looked up and saw a small smile on Luhan's face. It wasn't his usual happy-go-lucky smiles, it was soft and sincere.  H e realized the boy looked concerned. "I can tell you're going through something right now, I'm here if you need me. Whatever it is, you'll get through it, okay?"  

This time Kyungsoo gave him that smile he tried earlier.  

"Thank you."  

"No problem," Luhan said grinning wide before moving back to his cubicle. "Honestly why is everyone around me gloomy? I feel horrible, first Jongin and now you. I bet it's relationship problems, I should just introduce you to my friends, they're painfully single. Sehun's kind of dumb so he's probably not your type but Jongin? Yeah, Jongin's not bad." Luhan said rubbing his chin as if he was pondering upon the thought more carefully. Kyungsoo rolled his eyes. 

"Thanks but I think I'll pass."  

 09/04/2015 2:10 PM

It was the end of classes and the term was slowly wrapping up. Jongin dreaded the thought of finals. It was a miserable time of year, sucking the very life out of him until he was a shadow of his former self. Finals meant late nights studying and also early morning studying and basically his entire day-- studying. It was dreadfully boring and in all honesty a little lonely. All his friends were isolated in their rooms or library cubicles studying on end and no one could afford  to spend time with each other. It didn't help that Jongin was already feeling down these days. It was Jongin's third year of college which meant his grade were important for any future career and so the added pressure didn't help the entire process.  

He spent his days finding odd places here and there to study, anywhere quiet with enough space for his laptop. He decided one afternoon to go to that c afé  he came across before because studying at the library was beginning to get tiring . He needed a change in atmosphere. He grabbed his bag, fitting in his laptop and textbook and went to catch the bus. It was a little past two when he entered and he was surprised to find it relatively empty,  making it an ideal location to work. He ordered a cup of coffee and a muffin and went to grab the seat by the window like his past visits. It was a corner seat with lots of natural sunlight filtering through the windows. He felt an odd sense of comfort sitting there. He brought out all his things and cracked his knuckles before diving in. 

It was 7:30pm when Jongin left the cafe, he felt a small triumph of victory having studied so productively the last five or so hours. The place  was generally peaceful even when people came and Jongin appreciated the c afé's  music playlist  more than his own. He walked to the bus stop sleepily, movements lazy and slow, when he noticed a familiar face  ac ross  the street.  

"Luhan!" Jongin shouted. He waved a hand while catching up to his best friend.

"Oh, Jongin," Luhan smiled as perky as ever. He stopped and  waited for Jongin to catch up. "How's everything?"

"Tired, sleepy, contemplating the purpose of my existence. The usual during finals." Jongin replied with a shrug and small smile. "What are you doing here?"  

"I went to a friend's house, one of the guys I work with. I think he went through a tough break up or something. I convinced him to hang out a bit and lighten up." Luhan said, putting an arm around Jongin's shoulder. He shook his head in disappointment.

"That's nice of you." Jongin replied. 

 "I know, I'm a great friend.  J ust so you know, he's pretty cute. If you ever, you know ..." Luhan winked in an exaggerated fashion making Jongin laugh. He pushed the boy away jokingly. 

"Sorry but I think my mark in chemistry takes precedence over my love life right now." 

\--- 

23/04/2015 5:10 PM

It takes about two more weeks and Netflix's entire selection of feel-good movies for Kyungsoo to finally feel more like himself. Pep talks in front of the mirror and downing tubs of ice cream with Luhan are all put to the test one afternoon when he received a phone call from Chanyeol. He stared at his phone for a couple of seconds, looking  at the photo of Chanyeol that lit up on his  screen. It was a photo Chanyeol had taken of himself on Kyungsoo's bed. His hair was messy and his eyes were a little tired but his smile was still radiant none the less. He took the photo while Kyungsoo was in the shower and saved  it as his contact photo. Kyungsoo never really thought of  changing  it since Chanyeol hasn't contacted him all this time. He forgot all about the picture. He felt sick to his stomach, he wasn't sure he could do this.   

He picked up the call and put the phone to his ear waiting for Chanyeol to speak first.  

"Kyungsoo?" Kyungsoo took a deep breath. He was walking back from work. The weather was warm and the sky was a clear blue. He kept his attention on the scenery, the rolling clouds and a pair of birds chirping away. He tried to ignore his quickened  heart beat . 

"Yeah, hey."  

"Hey," There was silence. Neither of them knew how to fill it in. Kyungsoo willed himself  not to end the call . He knew he needed to get through this call in order to feel better and although it took a while to realize he  did  want to feel better. He didn't want to reduce their relationship to only awkward silences. "I wanted to give you some space and it's been three weeks now. I just wanted to know how you're doing?" Kyungsoo contemplated on the answer.  I'm fine. Great. I don't feel completely miserable, thanks for asking.  But he didn't want to sound rude, Chanyeol was his friend and even if it was going to be hard and take a lot of time he still wanted him to remain that way. 

"To be completely honest, I could be better." Kyungsoo replied. He smiled after. "But I'm getting there so you don't have to worry about me." Chanyeol laughed softly. Kyungsoo could tell he was a bit  relieved.    

"I-I'm glad. I want you to be happy,  Soo . You know I still care about  you, right? You're still my best friend." 

"Yeah, I know. You're still my best friend too."  

"So, are we good? I miss you a lot." Kyungsoo knew it would take a while to adjust. Kyungsoo's relationship with Chanyeol grew so seamlessly. They were best friends and somehow managed to become boyfriends, it would be harder now to draw the lines in their friendship of what was okay and what wasn't. He wasn't sure if he was ready to see Chanyeol yet but this was start. Keeping in touch over the phone was a good first step. He reached an intersection and looked both ways before crossing. He saw Burnt Tongue in the distance and decided to head in before going home. A smile made its way to Kyungsoo's face. He felt an odd sense of peace while looking out at the street. Everything was going to be okay. Kyungsoo's life was all about order. It had always been structured and his future always seemed to fall into an organized pattern seamlessly. To some, it may seem boring but Kyungsoo thrived off of it all these years. He felt as if he's finally gotten a grasp of the situation as if he's beginning to smooth out the crumples of his life. This was all going to work out just fine, he thought while entering the  c afé . 

"Yeah, we're good." 

23/04/2015 5:10 PM 

By the end of the month Jongin was done his last exam and flying out of campus. This year's finals nearly killed the boy, he was exhausted and couldn't remember the last time he had a decent night's rest. The last two weeks, in general, passed by as one big blur. Days seem to blend together when you don't have regulated sleep to  separate them. He passed his afternoons studying at Burnt Tongue, becoming well quainted with the petite  c afé  and then spent his nights continuing to study at home. A smile crept on his face thinking about the summer ahead of him. It would be a good one, he could feel it. He didn't intend to take any summer course this year which meant he had all the time in the world for himself. He could spend more time dancing, something that had been painfully neglected that past two weeks. He checked his phone for the time, it was 5pm which meant he had still a lot of time for himself today.  

He decided to go back to his  favourite  c afé , mostly for sentimental purposes. Now that he was done studying he wasn't sure if he'd go back as frequently. The weather was comfortably warm and pleasant so the boy decided to walk there instead of waiting for the bus. The walk wasn't too long and it gave him time to make out a mental bucket list of things to do for the summer, mostly revolving around the routines he needed to finish and practice. While in this content state he thought about his next and final  year of college. He needed a plan. He couldn't continue to focus everything day by day, it would inevitably lead to trouble. He needed a goal and a concrete plan to get there. It didn't have to be definite but Jongin needed some order in his life. He needed something to hold onto and keep him grounded. Jongin understood that life hardly goes the way you want it to go but new paths will never open to someone who lives their life in rest. You needed to move, you needed to try and fail and try again.  

Jongin was so deep in thought, finally feeling a sense of confidence and reassurance for the future, he almost passed the café and worse, didn't notice the boy he just bumped into.   

\--- 

23/04/2015 5:20 PM

Kyungsoo nearly shouts when he realized  what he did. He just spilled coffee. On a stranger. A fresh cup of  hot  coffee.  

"Oh god, are you okay?" Kyungsoo quickly fished out a couple of napkins out of his bag passed them to the boy. He kept one for himself and began to the pat the boy's t-shirt, helping him dry off the coffee . "I'm so sorry." 

"It's okay, I'm sorry it's actually my fault. I wasn't paying attention." The boy quickly replied, h e shook his hands trying to reassure Kyungsoo. He took Kyungsoo's napkins with a thanks and patted down the spilled coffee. 

5:22  PM

Well at least Jongin was wearing black. He quickly patted  the napkins down on his shirt trying clean up the mess.  

"I'm so sorry." The boy in front of him mumbled again. He was still wiping the Jongin's shirt and Jongin suddenly became increasingly aware of how close they were. The stranger looked up, his face only an inch away from Jongin's, and apparently realized the same thing. He quickly backed away. Jongin felt his cheeks flush red. 

"It's okay I bumped into you, really. It's my fault, honestly, I just ruined your coffee." Jongin laughed weakly. He finished cleaning up his shirt to the best of his ability, the rest was up to the hot sun. His eyes fell on the stranger in front of him. He was shorter than Jongin, but probably older. He was dressed in typical office attire, a pressed white shirt and black slacks. "I could buy you a new coffee to, you know, make up for that one." 

"No, you don't have to do that. Look I'll buy you something, you were about to go into the c afé  right? Let me buy you something to make up for your shirt." The stranger replied, flustered but clearly determined. He was cute and Jongin could hardly find himself saying no. Somehow Jongin felt he wo n't be  seeing the last of this c afé . 

5:27  PM

Kyungsoo smiled when the boy agreed to let him buy a drink. He looked up at the boy, he was probably a student judging by his backpack and clothes. He was taller than Kyungsoo though, to his dismay. A head of messy hair, that nearly covered his warm brown eyes,  and pouty thick lips.  _Oh God_ , Kyungsoo thought,  _he was cute_.  Was this the boy's first visit to the cafe or did he frequent it often in the afternoon? Kyungsoo usually only came in the morning, he really should come more often in the afternoon.

"What's your name?" The stranger asked.  

5:29  PM

"Kyungsoo." Jongin felt unexplainable flutter in his chest hearing the name. It was a strange feeling.  A  wave of relief. A  piece of a puzzle finally fitting into place. He smiled at the older boy. 

"I'm Jongin."  

 23/04/2015 5:30 PM

Their story begins.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: !!1 i've had this in my wip folder (aka hell) for ages, i mean luhan was still in the band when i wrote this lmao. i finally forced myself to sit down with it and finish it off!! to be honest, i really fell in love with this whole destiny au idea but i'm not sure if my writing lived up to all i imagined in my head but i hope you enjoyed it! let me know what you guys think tho c: (p.s sorry the fic wasn't like-- /really/ kaisoo.) also burnt tongue is a real cafe in my city but despite all the cafes i've gone to i have yet to go there. it's too small i get nervous heh.


End file.
